


Subtlety, thy name is Merrick.

by The_dyslexic_owl



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Ghost
Genre: M/M, Revenge, just in good fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dyslexic_owl/pseuds/The_dyslexic_owl
Summary: SOO.... This is a “sequel” to: 0Subtlety By: SeraphHT (who I’m a fan of) o3oLink: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329924I read the one shot, and I just had to write more of it the way 0Subtilety ended it.You don’t have to read it before reading this, but it’s good and I recommend it.And if 0Sub does end up reading / finding this fanfic, I hope you don’t mind me adding a extra chapter >:D





	Subtlety, thy name is Merrick.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subtlety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329924) by [SeraphHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT). 



> SOO.... This is a “sequel” to: 0Subtlety By: SeraphHT (who I’m a fan of) o3o  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329924
> 
> I read the one shot, and I just had to write more of it the way 0Subtilety ended it.  
> You don’t have to read it before reading this, but it’s good and I recommend it. 
> 
> And if 0Sub does end up reading / finding this fanfic, I hope you don’t mind me adding a extra chapter >:D

Time: 03:45  
Location: Classified.  
Mission: Eliminate Anton Boris.

The ghosts layed next to each other halfway up a hilltop, it was a cloudy night, and quiet on the enemy base. The only sounds made was by the rasseling trees. Keegan laid in the middle of them, with Marrick on his left and Alex on his right. They’d been there for about fifteen minutes without much happening. Keegan searched the grounds for Anton, along with Alex and Merrick who used binoculars.

They’re escape route was 3 motorbikes hidden a few meters away from them, the moment the target was down, they would have little time to escape. A copter waited for them a few minutes ride from where they were now.

Keegan was suddenly brought out of his deep concentration as he felt a hand moving slowly up and down his ass. He had a flashback of Merrick after the brefingroom yesterday. “I won’t make it easy for you the next time you’re sniping a target.” Had Merrick promised. Keegan smiled underneath the mask, _-is this what Merrick calleds distraction?_ -

The hand keep stroking his ass and squeezing it, all while Alex was unaware, and right next to them. Then the hand went furder down between the asscrack and balls, and keep giving him hard strokes where the hand pushed between the asscheeks and stopped over the balls, back and forth over the pants.

Keegan began to feel a little discomfort as his dick started to harden. - _Okay now this is more of a distraction._ \- Keegan thought. He bit his lip as he looked from the scope and over at Merrick. Who still had one hand on the binoculars and just gave him a little side eye before continue to scout. The quick look said it all.

Revenge! How do you like it now?

Keegan gave a quick look to his right to see if Alex had noticed what was going on, thankfully he seemed completely unaware. But them, the hand stopped rubbing and went up his back and on it’s way down to the ass again it slipped underneath the pants. Keegan had to do everything he could to not make any sudden movements that would cause Alex to look his way.

- _fuck_ \- Keegan thought as the hand now slit up and down his lower ass, middle finger poking in between the ass cheeks. He tried to stealthily nudge the hand away with his elbow, but Merrick had different plans. He stopped rubbing the ass and instead spread the ass cheeks apart a little while the middle finger slowly rubbed up and down his asshole.

Keegan looked over at Merric who looked straight at him, his hazel eyes filled with lust. Keegan swallowed as he felt the finger poke inside of him. Teasing him, just a little at the time, he would push the finger as little as to the end of the finger nail and then remove it, inn and out, slowly. Once in a while he’d rubb up and down instead of inside, just to fuck with Keegan. Keeping it interesting.

Keegan wanted more than just the tip of the finger, this was aganasing! He lifted his ass a little lighter every time the finger ended the hole, in hope for more. But Marrick wasn’t having any of it, not until Keegan hand with his head as he did his best to stabilize his breathing. That’s when he showed two finger deep inside of him. This caused Keegan to quickly tilt his head upwards. The fingers have a slow past in and out of him, bending inside to create even more pressure on the prostate.

Keegan was fully hard now, he desperately wanted to grab his own coock and stroke it, or even adjust it. As it now laid in a uncomfortable way.

“Would he just come already,” Alex suddenly said.  
“Any time now Alex” Merrick says.

The panic over Keegan's face as he turned to Alex only to see that he was talking about their target. He still had no idea Merrick’s fingers was deep inside of him.

“I hate this part.” Alex said.  
“I don’t mind, “ Merrick said. “Gives me time to reflect on myself,” He said as he picked up the past with his fingers. “and on my actions.” he continued, directed it towards Keegan, he took his other hand and slowly pulled down his mask to see Keegan's face better, he noticed that Keegan where close to coming. He leaned inn to give Keegan a kiss, he could feel the younger man’s beath quicken as he suddenly bit down on Marreck’s lips and came.

Merrick continued to slowly move the fingers inn and out, as Keegan came, then pulled out completely “Good boy” he whispered in his ear before looking back at the base.

After that, it didn’t take long before the target came into view, Keegan proving once again how good sniper he is, takes him out with one shot. They made a quick escape back to their base.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos inspires me to write more ~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
